


Out of the Hospital

by HanaHimus



Series: Writetober 2k19 [1]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Maki is finally out of the hospital, and spending time with Yukino.





	Out of the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Writetober time... Expect a buncha P1 and P5 fics from me this month... First up: Maki/Yukino

“How are you feeling?” Yukino’s question made Maki look up at her, smile on her face.

“Great…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “It’s nice to be out of the hospital…”

“Hopefully you won’t have to go back there anytime soon.” Yukino placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked along. “I’m sure you’re tired of being so cooped up.”

“Mmhmm.” Maki leaned against Yukino’s shoulder. “I can see the city, and spend time with people like you.”

Yukino’s face flushed a bit at Maki’s words. “W… Well, we’re all here for you, Maki.”

Maki hummed as she wrapped her arms around Yukino’s. “I’m lucky to have people like you in my life.”

“Well, uh, we’re lucky to have you.” Yukino nodded as Maki continued to hold to her as they walked. “By the way, do you want to go anywhere today? I know you haven’t been out for a while, so there’s plenty to catch up on…”

“Mmm… Not now.” Maki shook her head. “I just wanna walk around outside for a little while. It’s nice…”

Yukino gave a small nod and smile. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Ann and Eriko


End file.
